Donnie and Mikeylove at first sight
by tmntgirlover1310
Summary: This story, takes place as the TMNT turtles were just adapted by Master Splenter, and start going through (you know?... that stuff!) and all find love at first love, ENJOY XOXO XD
1. Chapter 1

TMNT XD 


	2. Chapter 2

_(The Turtles Age:10 years old)_

_"Now Leo, Raphael, Donnie, and Mikey... your all going to need each other, for what will come next, especially when Shredder is figuring out plans to kill you, you all will have eachother's backs and WILL love eachother-"_

_"Wait a minute, your saying we **HAVE **to **LOVE** eachother?!, and how come you never call me by my **NICKNAME**?!" Raphael, asked suspiciously. _

_"Yes, Raph..." Father, Master Splenter replied, grinning and smirking at Raphael. Leonardo chuckled and blushed at the sight of Raphael's reaction to Master Splenter's response. "Anyway, as I was basically saying, just make sure you all keep one another safe and sound ok?" "Yes, Master Splenter!" all of the turtles replied._

_(5 years later)_

_"Hey, can you believe, I am already 15 years old?" Leonardo asked in excitement, as Raphael grinned at him and responsed, "Yeah, its actually hard to believe that, we are all passed puberty, well almost", said Raphael, trying not to laugh at the way how Mikey looked so gay at his baby picture when he was just 2 years old. _

_"Hey! Howcome I haven't went through puberty yet?!" Mikey asked, in a concern voice. "Maybe, because your not as old as us, or because your gay, or maybe cause you never had sex yet!" Raphael grinned and saw that Leonardo did not take it as a joke, Raphael was obviously trying to show off, just the Donnie came in through the entrance and gave Raphael a long mean stare. "First of all, Mikey you will go through puberty when it is time, when you start noticing chest hair, head hair, pit hair, leg hair, arm hair, and dick hair!" Donnie explained cheerfully. "Well you see, Donnie, Raph said that the reasons why I am not going through puberty is because-", Raph cutted in to the conversation quickly, "I said that he's just not in the stage, besides, he's 13 years old". "And when did you started going through YOUR puberty, Raph?" Donnie smirked. "Ummmm, 11? 12? But NOT 13 I know that! I mean who would?" "You see Raph, you may seem cool and are but very dumb, cause' I went through puberty at the age of 13 years old, got a problem with that? Well deal with it, because Mikey can't control his dick problems and chest hair!" Donnie yelled at the top of his lungs. _

_"Wait what are you guys talking about, what I really meant was-" Mikey tried to cut in but Raphael kept threatening to kill Donnie. "Excuse me? But I have something to say!" Mikey tried to yell but came out as a squeak. "Awwww Mikey is going through puberty, do you need a condom? or some cum cum?" Raph, offered, as irritating it got, more preasure was on Mikey, just then it happened!... Raphael couldn't control his anger and punched Mikey's gut, as Mikey flew backwards, "MIKEY!" Donnie shrieked. "NOOOOOOOO!" "Mikey? A-Are y-you okay?!" Raph began to worry, as Leonardo smacked his face and ran straight to Mikey. "Look what you have done, Raphael?" Leo pointed out. "I am sorry I didn't, nevermind he's fine he probably only broke a couple bones, its not like he's going to die, right?!" Raph gasped in little horror._

"Raph!" Raphael turned around to see, Mikey standing straight up and Leo and Donnie, walking back behind him, not quite sure what to do. "Its ok, just let me say something..." as he walks straight for Raphael, and acted as if nothing happened, "You call me names, you act like I am dumb, you act like I don't have a life of my own..." Mikey sobbed in tears, "But that does not mean you can go around, acting cool, and threatening my favorite brother, Donnie, so let me give you something for what you have done! let me just say one thing before I go to rest..." "And what would that be, bitch?" Raphael acted as if he didn't see Mikey charging to him like some ape shit monkey. "huh?" Leo asked, in concern. All of a sudden, Master Splenter, reflected Mikey's charging ape shit move, and flipped him over like a belle performance.

_"huh, I thought you were doing something tonight?" Donnie asked in concern. "And I thought that you all would have listened to me when you all were just 5 years old, not all of us", Raph shrugging one side of his shoulders, trying to point it out to Mikey._

_"Hey, its not my fault". "What I want to know is, how can I trust any of you sons to fight and be sneaky little bastards, only to ruin everything, and let the bad evil bitches run away with April and rape her, as you all are fighting with eachother?" Master Splenter asked, with concern and anger in his eyes. "We are all sorry, Master Splenter, It wont happen again! We really promise, this time?" Leo told their father, but saw no confidence in himself, nothing at all._

_(1 day later) "Good Morning, Mikey" Donnie, said in a cheerful morning voice, as usual. "Hey, Donnie, you don't have to be nice to me, mkay?" Mikey offered to Donnie, while pushing in a chair for his favorite brother in the world. "But I feel something between us, if that creeps you out I wont do it, I mean, oh darn it, nevermind, I sound like a stupid, dumbass". "Awww, its ok, Donnie, besides I am the dumbass, atleast your the smartass". "Thanks, and your not too dumb to be a dumbass!" Donnie and Mikey laughed as cheerfully as can be! "You know when I first saw you, Mikey, I thought that you were just another turtle, but your more than a turtle, your my hero!" Donnie said to Mikey, blushing in embarresment. "What was that, Mikey is your hero? Looks like gay love is in the air, feeling thicker than usual", smirked, Raphael standing in a secret corner that Donnie hasn't even noticed before. "Well, well, I knew it was you that kept making those, oh I don't know, fuck'n, annoying, sounds from the TV comedies of My little Pony!" Donnie, laughed at the sight and memory of Raph, age 15 years old now, still watching Dora The Explorer. "Hey, how did you know, I mean, other turtles, watch Dora, right?", As Raphael looked as his 2 younger brothers, and sighed in embarresment. "Well, there is 1 turtle..." "really?" Raphael, asked in excitement. "Yeah, I heard that Leo watches it", Donnie, scrunched up his nose trying not to laugh and doing his very best to hold in his breath. Apparently, it was true that Raphael was not any smarter than Mikey, cause' just looking right at, Mikey, is obvious that he's catching on to the joke, after Raphael runs up to Leo's room, Donnie and Mikey look at eachother in a weird awkward silence, and burst out laughing and crying at the sight of Raphael's reaction. _

_I mean, anyone could catch that joke, just then, something made Donnie blush and smile, and made Mikey possibly fall in love, with someone he never thought of falling in love with... stay tuned for more! _

_ find out... in my part 2 please leave any kind of comments hope u enjoyed! XD_


End file.
